memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Sobel
An unnamed man, publicly nicknamed Vigilante, is a rogue psychotic vigilante who began operating in Star City after the events of Genesis Day. He was previously dubbed "Mr. Ski Goggles" by Felicity Smoak. Biography Begin of his activities Emerging as a vigilante after the Genesis Day, Vigilante tried to stop Triad gun running deals, and also tried to stop their gold laundering through Star City Trust Bank. These actions brought the attention of Felicity Smoak who was researching Star City vigilantes. Antagonism with the Green Arrow After the "Spooky Crew", a gang of skull-masked criminals, began robbing banks, Vigilante went after them. During their heist at Star City National Bank, he killed Rickie Jenkins. That night, they hit Star City Allied Bank. However, before Vigilante could kill any of them, Team Arrow intervened, with Green Arrow asserting his opposition to what Vigilante was doing, causing the latter to quickly escape. Later on, he targeted the Papp Motel, where the leader of the gang, Eric Dunn, was recovering. Unfortunately for Vigilante, the Green Arrow was there, and he kept Dunn safe, not being affected by any of Vigilante's bullets. The following night, Team Arrow posed as the gang, pretending to rob Star City Trust Bank. Vigilante saw through the ruse and knocked Artemis out, taking Mr. Terrific as a hostage. Allowing the rest of the team to go, Green Arrow shot an arrow at Vigilante before he could kill Mr. Terrific, disarming him, and they had a fight that ended in Green Arrow strapping him to a pillar. Before he could be unmasked, an explosive went off, allowing him time to escape. Some time later, Vigilante once again engaged with Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Spartan at a warehouse, but before his bullets could hit them, they were saved by The Flash. Targeting mayor Queen When Oliver Queen faced impeachment. Vigilante decided to target him for supposedly being corrupt and prepared his weapons, not knowing Oliver Queen was secretly the Green Arrow. He attacked Queen's shuttle by shooting it causing it to flip, tells the others in the shuttle that if Oliver surrenders he'll let them live. He was attacked by Dinah Drake and Thea Queen but he managed to subdue them. Oliver faced him and Vigilante shot him, but Queen dodged and SCIS arrived, so Vigilante told him he had one more day to live. After the attack, Vigilante was cornered by Prometheus (who had tracked him from a piece of his goggles that broke from the attack) on a rooftop. Prometheus informs him that Oliver Queen is his, to which Vigilante says he will kill him first. The two engage in a fight which ends with Prometheus throwing Vigilante off the building, but Vigilante managed to somehow get away safely. As Oliver delivered a speech, Vigilante prepared to kill him with a sniper from a nearby building. But before he could, he was attacked by Spartan, Mr. Terrific, and Wild Dog. They engage in a fight, in which Mr. Terrific took him down with one of his T-Spheres, but Vigilante managed to escape once again. After the charges against Mayor Queen were dropped, Vigilante presumably gave up on targeting the mayor and his "corruption" as he was not seen again. Alternate reality When the Legion of Doom used the Spear of Destiny to rewrite reality, Damien Darhk became the mayor of Star City. In this reality, Vigilante tried to oppose his rule and was killed for it. His mask was placed in his office beside other vigilantes and heroes who Darhk had killed and kept their masks as trophies. Personality Not much is known about this individual's personality, except that he is extremely violent, cruel and ruthless, even towards criminals who have only committed minor offenses, he is also willing to kill criminals in cold blood, even if they have not physically harmed anyone. The individual is a hypocrite, claiming that he is exactly like Oliver Queen (under the guise of Green Arrow) only more effective, however the difference is; even when the latter started his career as a vigilante, he never killed his enemies unless it was absolutely necessary, and gave his enemies a second chance, to atone for their wrongs. The individual is also a sociopath, as he has no sense of justice, honor, morals or principles. When Oliver (in the guise of his civilian identity) was threatening to face impeachment from his career as the Mayor of Star City, he tried to kill the latter simply because he covered up the death of [Criminal Investigative Service|SCIS detective Billy Malone, claiming it was government corruption. When Oliver never actually physically harmed anyone directly or indirectly, as he was reluctant to cover up the true circumstances, regarding Billy's death, the only reason why he covered up the true circumstances of Billy's death was because the-then district attorney Adrian Chase insisted that they keep the true circumstances of Billy's death a secret from the people of Star City; because if the public knew that Green Arrow was manipulated/tricked into killing a SCIS detective by Prometheus, they would lose hope. Vigilante seems to prioritize his secret above his targets because he treated when Mr. Terrific's equipment hit and presumably destroyed his goggles, he retreated. Abilities *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Vigilante is shown to have excellent combat skills. He is able to defeat multiple bandits and thugs, ex-soldier John Diggle, and an Olympian awardee like Curtis Holt, who is trained personally by Oliver Queen. He was able to fight on par with Green Arrow and Prometheus. *'Expert marksman:' Vigilante prefers guns and rifles as his favorite type of weapons, and has great proficiency with them, as was shown in battle against Eric Dunn's group and Team Arrow. His aim is so precise, he was able to shatter one of Artemis' launched arrows by firing a bullet straight down the head. *'Computer hacker:' Vigilante has at least basic computer hacking skills. *'Intimidation:' Vigilante is shown to effectively terrorize people, both his enemies and unwilling allies like a gun shop owner. The latter said that Vigilante was much more frightening than Spartan. *'Peak of human physical condition:' The Vigilante is in top physical condition and well-trained, as he was able to kill one of Eric Dunn's followers, and later injure and defeat the other. He was able to battle Green Arrow with an injured shoulder for some time, albeit being pushed back. He can also catch a shuriken thrown at him by Prometheus as well as throw the latter over his head during their confrontation. *'Stealth:' Vigilante is shown to have great skills in stealth, being able to sneak closely to Mr. Terrific and Artemis, silently defeat both of them. His skill also allows him to seamlessly disappear from sight without a trace, making it difficult to keep up with him. Equipment *'Vigilante suit:' Vigilante's suit is comprised of black leather and computerized orange goggles that resemble ski goggles. Weapons Vigilante uses guns while on patrol in Star City. *'Heckler & Koch MP5K:' Vigilante's main submachine gun. *'FN SCAR-L:' Vigilante's main assault rifle with a mounted FN MK 13 Mod 0 grenade launcher. *'Glock 17:' Vigilante's main sidearm. *'Nemesis Arms Vanquish:' A suppressed sniper rifle handled but not fired. Trivia 's database]] *According to Felicity Smoak's files, Vigilante considers himself a red hat hacker or "hacktivist". *His true identity has been kept secret longer than most secret identities, as the mystery is stretching beyond an entire season. *Vigilante's identity will be revealed in Season 6 and it is a character with which audiences are already familiar. Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Vigilante is the alter ego used by multiple characters, most notably District Attorney Adrian Chase who in Arrow is still the District Attorney by day, but by night is instead Prometheus. Just like Chase in the comics, "the Vigilante" is not the first man to operate under that alias in universe, as Oliver Queen, back during his actions as the Hood, was also nicknamed "the Vigilante" by SCIS. The Adrian Chase Vigilante ended up committing suicide, and the ''Arrow ''Adrian Chase did as well. *Vigilante's modus operandi has similarities to that of Hunter Zolomon from the comics. Hunter claimed that Wally West could not operate as the Flash truly effectively until he experienced personal tragedy, which is why he fought Wally as Zoom. Vigilante says something similar to the Green Arrow, claiming that if he still shows mercy to the criminals, the only explanation is that his personal tragedies never truly hardened him into a person capable of doing "what's necessary", not knowing how many tragedies Oliver Queen had already suffered in his life. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes